Problem: Suppose that $A$, $B$, and $C$ are non-zero distinct digits less than $6$, and suppose we have ${AB_6}+{C_6}={C}0_6$ and ${AB_6}+{BA_6}={CC_6}$. Find the three-digit number ${ABC}$. (Interpret $AB_6$ as a base-6 number with digits $A$ and $B$, not as $A$ times $B$. The other expressions should be interpreted in this way as well).
Answer: Dealing with the second condition, it is set up in the following manner. $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &&A&B_6\\ &+&&C_6\\ \cline{2-4} &&C&0_6\\ \end{array}$$Because $B+C$ can not equal $0$, we must carry in this column. Therefore, we arrive at two equations. $B+C-6=0$ and $A+1=C$ Looking at the third condition: $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &&A&B_6\\ &+&B&A_6\\ \cline{2-4} &&C&C_6\\ \end{array}$$We can determine that no carrying occurs. Therefore, $A+B=C$. We now have a system of equations for our three variables. \[B+C-6=0\]\[A+1=C\]\[A+B=C\]Subtracting the third equation from the second, $1-B=0$, or $B=1$. Plugging that into our first equation we can determine that $C=5$. $A$ must then equal $4$. Thus, $\overline{ABC}$ is $\boxed{415}$.